


Never Stop Trying

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Little Homare creates and recites a haiku for his grandma as her birthday present. However, his grandma doesn't look happy.Written for A3! 69 min challenge. Prompt: Kid!centric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Never Stop Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by Luminous Circus event story. Homare's grandparents' names are also revealed there.

_"To my dear grandma  
_ _Now another year older  
_ _Stay strong and pretty"_

Sakae patted Homare's head. "That's a nice haiku, Homare!" He smiled at Miyako, whose face was an impassive mask. "How's that for a birthday present? Pretty good, wasn't it?"

"It's good," Miyako muttered, still poker-faced. "Thanks."

Homare looked down with a long face.

Oh, no, not again. Miyako failed to be honest with her feelings, and Homare felt hurt. Well, how could Sakae blame him? Homare was still a little kid; he couldn't possibly understand how "mechanical" his grandma was.

"Honey, could you be a bit more generous with compliments?" Sakae grinned. "He's new to poetry."

Miyako sighed. "You're meddlesome as ever, Sakae. It's good." She returned her focus to the piece of paper on her desk and picked up her pen. "Now, could you leave me alone? I need to write some poems for this week's column."

"If you say so…" Sakae placed a hand on Homare's shoulder. "Come on, Homare."

"Yes."

Sakae and Homare walked out of the study and headed to the living room. There Homare silently sat down on the sofa, his eyes teary.

Sakae sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around the little boy. "It's okay. Your grandma is just bad at showing her love."

Homare hugged him back and buried his face in Sakae's chest. "But she doesn't look happy."

"Your grandma is a published poet. If she doesn't love you, she must've ripped your haiku to shreds," Sakae replied. "Also, maybe she's in a bad mood because of work. We shouldn't have visited her this early."

Homare said nothing, but Sakae could hear soft sobs from the boy.

It had to be tough for a nine-year-old to deal with such an awkward person, but Sakae believed that someday Homare would know how much his grandma loved him.

Who knew, maybe Homare would meet someone like Miyako in the future and finally understand.

* * *

It was already midnight and Homare had fallen asleep in his bedroom, but Miyako still hadn't left the study. Curious, Sakae went to visit her again.

"How is it going?" he asked, eyeing the scribbled sheets of paper across the desk. All of them had crossed-out poems save for one, which he immediately picked up.

_"To my dear grandson  
_ _Who will be a fine poet  
_ _Never stop trying"_

"Don't go reading my drafts without my permission!" Miyako snapped.

"Can I show this to Homare?"

"Why? There's nothing special about it."

"Nothing special?" Sakae chuckled. "This is the only poem you didn't cross out."

Miyako sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want." Then she smiled a bit. "I guess he could learn a thing or two about poetry from it."


End file.
